Valorians
The light hits your eyes at a slight angle, temporarely blinding you as the wooden door creaks open. You don't know how you got here but somehow you've ended up at a bar where you have heard a legendary bar where legendary students make . . . uhh . . . legends. You find the bar to be pretty filled up with the hustle and bustle of a night. In the crowded atmosphere you fight youre way towards a girl standing behind the counter: "Hey Stranger, name's Ella. Welcome in here. Whatcha wanna have? You have set your tired feed upon Valorians famous tavern. ''Im kinda busy, but whilst waiting for yar drink: Why don't'cha stay a while and listen..."'' As you try to settle yourself in the new atmosphere of this kind of strange bar, you're being grabbed by the shoulder and pressed -gently- into the next chair available. The face glancing at you seems to be the nice sort and as you're already here: Why dont you chat with the fella? "Ya know where ya're, right? We aint often get new faces like yours in here, but dont be afraid. The girl over here, Ella, she's a cute one. But dont let you're first imagination mess with ya. If ya dont play after her rules, she'll kick ya out sooner then you can say '´'What have I done wro....?´ and lemme tell ya: It's pretty simple: *''"Ya wanna hang with the Valorians, right?"'' ''The guy notices your simple nod and continues. '' *''"See those tough guys over there?" ''With his thumb he is pointing at to the largest of the tables to your left. "''Those are in a desperate fight to bring Ella her very much desired Chestplate of Slackies.... and yes, for females. Dont you have eyes? The system is kinda easy: You go raiding with em once a day and deliver the booty at the counter or '''put the raid-loot in our Guild Vault by yourself.'' So what? You already have some loot?"' ''He puts a finger on his lips:'' "Shhhh. Just give it immediatly to Ella or her collegues. Itll be placed into the vault behind her." *He coughs.'' "Those fellas at the door?" Your neighbor is nodding towards the five bouncers. "Dont mess with em as well. Its really no stunt and as Ella tends to say:'' ´'''The GV policy is kinda lax - Dont be a jerk! Take a few - leave a few.´ We have lots of stuff. And by lots I really mean ´lots´. Anyways: If anyone of those guys over there see you slacking around *harhar*, you're out!" *''"Hmm... what's more to say..." the guy mumbles into his beard. "Oh yes... the name is Vimez and I guess I'll see ya on the next raid, right? Normally'' ''raid's on M, W and F at 1930 pacific (2230 eastern, 0230 GMT) '''but we are trying to gather fresh meat for a raid twice a day 'so get your lazy bum up and subscribe your timezone here:'" He gives you a feather and some ink as well as a paper.'' "Look at the spreadsheet." ' *"You wanna know where you have gotten into? Yar serious?..."'' Vimez is giving you the look 'oh hell, who is in front of me'.'' "Well then, go ahead and speak to some of our elders over here. '''We've got quite a history, matey. 'Otherwise we wouldnt have a huge tavern like this with 75 chairs to sit on and such a huge GV." '' *A whistle from the counter interrupts your conversation, erm introduction you have gotten into. "Oh well, seems, like your drink is ready, go an' grab it. Ellas kinda busy this days, you know? She aint wait for ya." and with that words he is giving you his feather. "Take it! You'll need it." As you reach the counter big and huge hands grabbing your shoulder once again - but this time less friendly and Ella starts speaking to you: "So you want to join us, I've heard. Allright, sell your soul'! Simply sign here" and with those words she is giving you the drink as well as a list with the title "Guild-Applicants". Request password to edit tinyurl.com/valoriansecret or the special-direct link from your Valorians Leader and Officers. Or simply drop as a mail.